


欲求

by Estine



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estine/pseuds/Estine
Summary: “你想从我这里获得什么？”
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Agent Smith
Kudos: 9





	欲求

**Author's Note:**

> 假定Smith的本质在遇到Neo时，就变化成了和Seraph类似的亮橙色数据体
> 
> 专业和计算机根本不沾边，如果有用语错误请积极指出！

“你想从我这里获得什么？”

第一次见面时他和史密斯面对面坐在审讯室里，天花板是惨白的、墙壁是惨白的、地面是惨白的，所有的一切——包括这些穿着西装的怪胎们的脸色，也是苍白而漠然的，他带着对这些所谓“精英人士”的不满与妒忌，从头到尾打量着史密斯，从梳理得一丝不苟的发丝到锃亮的鞋尖，他甚至还嗅到了古龙水的味道——橙花、迷迭香、薰衣草，这让对方阴沉的脸色显得尤为怪异。

两分钟前，西装男的开场白说了一半后就没了下文，他仅仅被告知了对方的姓名：“安德森先生，我是史密斯。”

史密斯。

他在心里默念了一遍，而后男人就像听到了他的话一样微微抬起了头，似乎是在透过墨镜观察自己。

也就是说，史密斯之前完全在把自己当空气。

这让安德森多少有些不满，他毫不吝惜自己的白眼，这让史密斯终于舍得动弹一下，伸手摘下了自己的墨镜。

深蓝色的。

特工的眼睛是深蓝的，成了审讯室里黑白色块中唯一的异类，安德森猜过这些穿着一模一样的特工，是否连墨镜遮掩的面容也相差无几，现在他知道自己错了。

这张高傲而冷酷的脸，和纯然的蓝色眼珠，像是锋芒毕露的利刃，让他打了个寒颤。

史密斯坐在那里，随时都能用手枪或者鞋底嵌着的刀之类的把他杀死，就像他在电影里看过的大多数特工对待敌人那样。

纽约的詹姆斯·邦德，哈哈。

安德森很诧异在这样的情况下自己还有闲心调侃对方，他的眼前放着尼奥的档案——他的档案，他作为黑客的另一个人生，一切都被密密麻麻地记录进了纸张里，毫无疑问，特工们是来问责的。

他早就知道会有这样一天，于是也无所谓畏惧，安德森坦然地迎上特工审判似的锐利眼神，他在对方的眼瞳里看见一个羸弱而渺小的自己。

安德森喜欢看别人的眼睛，就好像他能从花花绿绿的网页里看出一串串灵动而完美的代码一般，他似乎也能穿透人的外表，看出一个个与他格格不入的灵魂，人们是控制不住自己的情绪波动的，哪怕只有轻微的一小点儿，安德森也能发现平静掩盖不住的瑕疵，他的顾客用恐惧而哀求的眼神看他，他的老板用高傲而颐气指使的态度对他，他楼下的房东太太用慈爱而包容的眼神注视他，而史密斯的眼神，严苛到冷酷，平静到几乎接近冰点。

——等等，还有一些东西存在。

他看见疑惑，看见好奇，看见探究未知时的恐惧与兴奋，他在特工的眼里发现了孩童一样的懵懂神情，就好像面对着一个全然崭新的世界。

“你……”

安德森的声音干涩而嘶哑。

“你想从我这里获得什么？”

第二次见面时他站在地铁站里昏暗的灯光下，数秒前崔妮蒂通过安全线路离开了矩阵，而他的退路被断得干干净净，公共电话亭的玻璃碎了一地，神出鬼没的特工安静地站在不远处盯着他。

他知道那是史密斯，他不会认错的。

得知了真相之后的重逢就显得格外诡谲而阴云密布，无论如何，他都难以想象特工仅仅是一道写进芯片里的软件，是一段由0和1构成的代码，单调，直白，目的明确。

他似乎还能嗅到那股清甜的古龙水味道，可这难道也是矩阵给予他的错觉吗？

“Mr——Anderson.”他的名字，或者是他曾经用过的名字，在对方的舌尖上滚了一圈以后落下，特工有着低沉而磁性的声音，当他以悠闲的腔调缓缓念出这个名字时，猎物就好像已经被粘连在了巨大的蛛网上无处可逃。

史密斯和其他特工是一样的，他们穿着昂贵而精致的定制西装，领带上纯金的夹扣熠熠生辉，黑色的墨镜掩住机械似的淡漠目光。

史密斯和其他特工是不一样的，只有他会给自己洒上这样装腔作势的香水，只有他会用捕食者一般的眼神看着尼奥，恨不得从里到外将他撕裂，翻找出一个令自己满意的答案。

他打碎了特工的墨镜，在那熟悉的蓝色眼珠里看见了愤怒，焦躁，还有一如既往的——好奇。

尼奥抿了抿干燥的嘴唇，语气困惑：“……你想从我这里获得什么？”

“我不知道，安德森先生。”特工的声音平静而冷淡，他用指尖指了指太阳穴：“通过这里，通过矩阵，我能够查阅到任何我想知道的信息，我可以监视任何举止异常的人。”

他感到毛骨悚然，被掌控一切的恐惧仍然存在，寒冷慢慢地爬过脊背——即便他已经拔下了插头。

“可我不知道你究竟有什么特点，值得墨菲斯这么执着。”史密斯歪了歪头，尼奥从那个动作里感受不到半分能够被称之为“可爱”的因素，“目的，”史密斯将发音咬得很重，如同吐着信的毒蛇：“你是墨菲斯的目的，这甚至让我开始有些嫉妒他了，安德森先生。”

尼奥讨厌史密斯用那个名字称呼他，就好像自己仍旧是那个将自己关在不足二十平方米的阴暗公寓里的托马斯·A·安德森，被矩阵的幻象蛊惑，活在虚假的人生里，做着昼夜颠倒的梦，手指在键盘上敲下一串串荧绿色的代码，就能在数据的洪流中逆向行驶。

“我的名字是尼奥。”他再次强调，“我是尼奥。”

特工充耳不闻：“安德森先生，我认为人类能够找到自己所追求的事物，是一件非常幸福的事情。”

“这是一种我穷尽一生也无法达到的幸福。”

“你在说什么……”

“你能给我答案，安德森先生。”史密斯好整以暇地拍了拍袖口并不存在的灰尘，如果忽略碎掉的墨镜镜片和渗着血丝的唇角的话，特工仿佛下一秒就要赶赴一场精致高雅的宴会。

第三次见面时尼奥驻足在了303号房的门外，他感到温暖的液体从被子弹击中的地方不断流失。

疼痛，他想，不过是神经末梢反馈给大脑的一种冲动，一种刺激信号，他真实的肉体还停留在尼布甲尼撒号那个简陋的躺椅上，被千万个机械部件环绕，思维沉浸在矩阵里，但死亡的体验是如此真切，几乎令人将眼前的一切当做现实，无数的细菌从灰尘中爬进伤口，从被救世主忽略的缝隙里发芽生根，他将要被禁锢在代码编制的牢笼里。

他惊异于人工智能的体贴，就连生命流逝时的感触也如此惟妙惟肖，他认为自己已经拔下了插头，又或者根本没有，逃亡者再次回归矩阵寻找拯救一切的方法时，也被它束缚在了两百年前不断循环往复的历史中，一旦他在矩阵中死去，也将在矩阵外停止呼吸。

史密斯擦得锃亮的黑色鞋尖停留在眼前，头发仍然梳理得一丝不苟，尼奥怀疑他自从第一次见面时就不曾换过衣服，可他很快就开始嘲笑起自己的这个念头，特工不过是数据的聚合，西装、枪支和墨镜，写进了软件里，这所有的一切构成了史密斯，包括裤脚细密的缝线。

“你……想从我这里获得什么？”

冷硬的鞋底踩在他的脸颊上，甚至还轻轻碾压转动了几下，数据记录着这种方法能让承受对象感到耻辱和愤怒，但尼奥却只余下平静和淡然。

他就要死了，也许是几分钟后，也许就是现在。

“这已经不重要了，安德森先生。”特工弯下腰来靠近了这具渐渐冰冷的人类躯壳，“很遗憾，这场游戏你输得太早。”

他又嗅到了橙花、迷迭香和薰衣草的味道，本应短暂的前调仿佛早已被固定在了特工身上，成为消逝不去的永恒，浓烈而气势汹汹。

而当尼奥再次站起来时，他眼中的特工已经不再是黑白的单调色块了，是数据、是代码，是矩阵架构师的杰出作品，现在窥探和掌握矩阵的人成了尼奥，三维的世界被拍扁压平成了二维，一切都像他大学时在纸上写下的一串串数字那样明晰和规律。

他打破了矩阵设下的防火墙，于是繁如星海的数据朝他涌来，逻辑架构一旦逆向运行，所有曾经存在的东西就会化归为零。

千万别让黑客骇进你的电脑。尼奥低声重复了一遍：“千万别让黑客骇进来。”

他轻易就把自己压缩成一把利刃，报复一般直插史密斯的心脏，两分钟前他并没有感受到羞辱与憎恶，但现在却也想让特工尝尝那滋味，或许人类趁虚而入、落井下石的本性根本就不会改变。数据覆写对他而言轻而易举，尼奥曾被特工往肚子里塞进一条该死的虫子，或许这会儿对方感受到的被入侵的恐惧与惊骇不会亚于当初的安德森。

他从上至下剖开对方伪装的外壳，如果软件也有灵魂的话，那么他捏碎的那一团温暖颤动着的东西就应当是史密斯的灵魂了，他在这一刻知道了史密斯为何总是与众不同，特工用墨绿的数据掩盖住了自己鲜亮的橙色核心，他是矩阵里万千个软件当中的异类。

可这异样消失得很快，转瞬间，救世主的手里就什么也不剩，史密斯仿佛从头到尾根本不存在一般，被吞噬进了空气里。

可尼奥分明听见了他的声音，有如跗骨之蛆，又或者是背负了一个永远也解不开的诅咒，招惹上了一个发了疯的漆黑幽灵，只是幽灵的声音依旧低沉而优雅，磁石一般吸引走人的注意力：

**“** **我们会再见面的，安德森先生** **……”**

**“** **我已经找到了我想要的东西。** **”**

-END.-


End file.
